


In Need of Mama

by JantoJones



Series: Brief Briefings [70]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

Illya Kuryakin rarely suffered from homesickness, but when he did, it wasn’t for a place. The thing which caused his heart to ache was a time, and the people who occupied it. The only relationship he’d had with his mother was one of a young child. As such, when he felt the absence of her, it was as that same child. Illya’s yearning for her was most acute when he was badly injured. The eight year old in him wanted comfort only from her and no-one else would do. Most people didn’t know that these feelings were within him, and often mistook his ill-temper as something else.

Illya had just arrived home following a three weeks in medical. He had once again borne the brunt of a vicious THRUSH torture session, which had left him fighting for his life. His doctor had wanted to keep him for at least another week, but Illya had insisted on leaving. So, after promising not to set foot in HQ for at least seven days, he was allowed to go home.

Before doing anything else, Illya took a shower; resolutely ignoring his latest crop of marks. The scars were still fairly vivid, but the bruising had already faded to a pale yellow. Once dried and dressed he made his way to the kitchen.

He tried to tell himself that, as a grown man, and ex-member of the KGB, wanting a hug from his mother was ridiculous. Unfortunately, the need outweighed the reason, and the impossibility of it only made him yearn all the more. In these instances Illya’s only course of action was to do something which linked him back to that time. When he was at home, this meant making a glass of tea.

Ordinarily, Illya would simply use his electric kettle, but today called for his samovar. The act echoed that of every other Russian, and therefore, that of his mother at some point in history. He may not be able to physically hold his mama but, making the tea the way she had taught him, got him as close to her as he could.


End file.
